Ironclad
by Pinkie the Butt-Hurter
Summary: What have I gotten myself into? Tony/OC/Steve
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, I just saw The Avengers, and I fell even deeper in love with Tony Stark as I had been after seeing Iron Man 1&2. So, I wrote this Tony/OC story. Review, please? And if you don't, well, you suck! Kidding! I love everyone! Please review, though!**

**Birdy's POV**

The wineglass fell onto the white tablecloth, spreading a dark red stain across it. Some of the contents splashed across a woman's lap. My jaw dropped open.

"Oh my gosh, I am so, so, so sorry!" I exclaimed, grabbing a napkin and thrusting it at her. She looked up at me, a smile on her lips.

"It's okay," she assured me, wiping the red spillage. "It was just an accident." She wiped more. "And this is an old dress anyway." I bit my lip.

"But it looks so expensive!" I said, fighting the temptation to run my hand through my elegantly styled hair. "I just feel terrible!"

"It's okay." She smiled. "But I know a way you could make it up to me." I smiled, relieved.

"Anything."

"Let me borrow your lipstick."

I laughed. "Sure thing." She stood up and we walked to the bathroom. "By the way," I added over my shoulder, "I'm Hope Kardynal, but everyone calls me Birdy."

"Natasha Romanoff," she replied. We got to the bathroom and I pulled a tube of lipstick from my purse, handing it to her. "Thank you."

"Welcome." I leaned on on of the sinks. She spread the dark pink over her lips and smacked them together before looking in the mirror.

"So, Birdy, what do you do?" she asked, touching some off the corner of her mouth. I grinned.

"I'm a prostitute."

Natasha's eyes grew wide and she instantly touched a hand to her lips, her face blazing with worry. I laughed.

"I'm joking! I'm joking! I have a little cafe across town." _Hope's Cafe _wasn't a big place. It was small and quiet. I doubted she would know what it was, so I didn't mention the name. She just gave me a smile and a roll of her eyes.

She shook her arm so her watch was down on her wrist, glancing at it. "I should go back. My boyfriend is probably looking for me."

"Right. I should get back, too. My empty chair is waiting." She laughed.

"What, pretty girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend?" she asked. I shrugged. Truth was, I used to. I was in a long relationship with a guy named Reynolds. He was the one that started calling me 'Birdy'. Five long years I had been with him, but then he broke my heart. I'd been hesitant to even talk to a guy after him, and that had been a year ago.

"No guy good enough," I finally said as we walked out of the bathroom. She nodded.

"Hmm. I'm sorry." She smiled politely at me. "It was nice talking to you." She was about to walk away, but then she turned and said, "What's the name of your cafe?"

"_Hope's Cafe_," I replied.

"Maybe Clint and I will come some time." She smiled again. "It was nice talking to you, Birdy."

"You too, Natasha," I said, smiling as she walked away.  
**Tony's POV  
**"Tony, I'm sorry," Pepper said, getting in her car, "but I can't take it any more."

"Pepper." I leaned on the car, looking through her window. "Please."

"No, Tony." She rolled her window down to talk to me. "I'm sick of you always coming in drunk, a girl with you half the time...I can't take it. I'm leaving." With that, she drove off, leaving me alone on the curb.I groaned, putting my hands up in my hair. She'll be back. She had to be back.

"Jarvis," I said, walking back inside, "call Bruce Banner."

"Calling Bruce Banner," Jarvis said back. Ring, ring, ring...ring ri-

"Hello?"

"Brucey." I sat down on the couch. "How ya doing?"

"Fine," he replied. Bruce Banner was I guess what you'd call my best friend. We got along very well, and he saved my life once. Well, _the other guy_ did, at least.

"Great," I said back. "Wanna come over? I need some help with the design of a new suit."

"Can't Pepper help?" he asked.

"She left," I replied. There was a small silence before Bruce said, "I'll be over soon." He hung up. Jarvis said, "Shall I have snacks set out?"

"Yeah," I said. "You know which ones."

"Yes, sir."

I stood up and walked to the bar, stretching my arms out over my head. Grabbing a bottle, I poured whatever kind of alcohol it was into a glass and took a drink. Pepper would be back. She always came back.

**Birdy's POV **

"Thank you, have a nice day." I smiled the same old smile I gave to customers. The lady smiled back and walked out the door. I sighed and looked around the small, empty cafe. It was usually like this, no one around. I loved the silence. It gave me time to read.

I hopped up on the counter and opened a book in my lap, focusing my gaze on the page. I read to keep my mind off it. I read to force things out of my mind. I read to forget. But how could I ever...

_"Reynolds," I begged, "please, don't do this..." I weakly stretched my hand out and grabbed his arm. He jerked it away._

_"Stop it, Birdy," he snapped. "Grow up for a change!" Tears leaked from my eyes. _

_"P-please, Reynolds...d-d-don't..." _

_"Shut up!" he bellowed. "I'm sick of this!" _

_"Wh-what did I do?" I whimpered. "I-I didn't d-do anyth-thing." _

_"Exactly!" he exclaimed. "You're twenty-nine, been in a relationship for five years, and you're a mother! You haven't grown up since you were twenty!" He lifted our little girl, Sara, into his arms. Her brown eyes were wide, and she was trembling with fear. I wanted to hold her so badly._

_"Don't take my baby girl from me," I begged. "Not my Sara." _

_"Until you learn to grow up," he said, "she's mine." He turned around and grabbed the bag he had, slinging it over his shoulder and walking out of the door. I fell against the wall, tears streaming down my face and sobs ripping from my chest. The two most important people in my life were gone. My life would never be the same._

"Excuse me." Someone snapped in my face. I jumped.

"Wha-?" I looked up. "I'm so sorry!" I slid off the counter and stood behind the cash register. "I'm sorry, sir. May I help you?"

"Gimme a minute." He looked up at the menu. He was cute. He had messy brown hair, the perfect amount of facial hair, just a careless look about him. "Just a coffee for me."

"Black?" I asked, pulling out a coffee cup.

"Yeah."

I poured the coffee into the cup and put the lid on. "You from around here?"

"New York, actually," he replied. "I'm here visiting some friends."

"Oh, cool." I handed him the coffee. "That'll be two-fifty." He pulled his wallet out.

"So," he continued, "I'm staying in a hotel."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said as he handed me his card.

"I could use someone to keep me company later." He raised his eyebrows. I frowned.

"Sir, are you saying that you want me to come home with you?"

"You said that. I was implying it." He leaned on the counter. "How about it?" He took a sip of his coffee. Anger bubbled through my body. Who did this dude think he was?

"Get out," I said through a tight mouth. "Now." He held his hands up in surrender and took his card back.

"Suit yourself." He slipped his card in his pocket. "If you ever do change your mind though..." He slid a card across the counter. "There's my card." He turned and walked out the door. As soon as it closed I snatched the card up and threw it in the wastepaper basket.

"What an ass!" I said aloud. But why did he have to be so damn hot?


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeyyy! So, here's the next chapter, and I apologize for the ending!**

* * *

**Birdy's POV**

The door to the cafe jingled open and a familiar voice said, "Hey." A smile relaxed across my face as I turned around. My best friend Lunaire Aslo was walking up to the counter, her small four year old son Jett at her heels.

"Hey." I went around the counter and hugged her before stooping to my knees and smiling at Jett, my small godson. "How's Jetters?"

"Great," he replied in his toddler-y drawl. I hugged him before standing back up.

"And how's Lunaire?" I asked. She shrugged, sending her red hair spilling off her shoulder.

"Getting better every day," she said firmly. I smiled sympathetically and hugged her again. Her husband, Ryan, had died a month or two before in the war. Not only was it extremely tough on her, losing her husband and having to explain to Jett why he'd never see his daddy again, but she had also found out she was pregnant with her second child, and she had never been able to tell Ryan.

"I'm sorry, honey." I released her. "Do you want anything?" I looked down at Jett.

"Can I have a bwownie?" he asked, his eyes lit up.

"Sure!" I walked behind the counter, looking under it as if I was searching for something. "Hmm, I know I have brownies in here somewhere...oh, is this one?" I lifted up a blue shirt. Jett gasped and squealed in excitement. "There ya go, kid." I tossed him the Captain America shirt. Ever since he had found out what his father did for the country, Jett had been a huge Captain America fan. It was really adorable to hear him ramble on about him.

Lunaire smiled at me. "You're great, Birdy." I smiled back.

"Only to those who deserve it." I pulled a brownie out of the snack tray on the counter and handed it to Jett, who was pulling his new shirt on over the one he was already wearing. He snatched it from me and took a large bite, saying in a muffled voice, "Fanks Aunt Biwdy!"

**Tony's POV  
**I strode confidentially into Natasha and Clint's apartment without knocking. "Honey, I'm home."

"How did you get in?" Natasha asked with a frown.

"I'm Iron Man," I replied. "I can fix any car, rewire anything, repair a ship while it's in midair. And I found the spare key under the mat." Clint laughed and stuck his hand out to shake mine. I shook it.

"I'm starved. What's for lunch? All I had is a cup of coffee," I said.

"I met someone at a party one of my friends threw that has a place in town somewhere," Natasha said. "Just let me make sure I have the right place." She grabbed her cell phone and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket, punching in a number that was written on the paper. After a second, she said, "Hey, Birdy? This is Natasha Romanoff. You know, from Daniel's party?...yes, the prostitute lipstick." She laughed. "Well, Clint and I are bringing a friend over there for lunch and I just wanted to make sure I had the right place...mmhmm, see you in a bit. Bye." She hung up the phone. "Yeah, it's the right place. Let's go."

**Birdy's POV**

"Alright, Cat," I said, hanging up the phone. "We're actually gonna have people in here for lunch today." My only worker, Cat, looked up through the kitchen window.

"Awesome." We had been friends since college, so when I needed someone to work in my cafe when I opened it, she was the first person I called. Lunaire was always too busy with Jett.

* * *

My eyes bugged when the handsome pervert came in with Natasha and another guy.

"You!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself.

"Oh, hey," he said with a charming smile and casual tone."Still got my card?" My face reddened.

"You two know each other?" Natasha asked.

"Unfortunately," I replied through clenched teeth.

"I came in here earlier," he said. "She was somehow offended by my polite, flattering offer."

"You wanted me to sleep with you!" I exclaimed. Cat peeked her head out of the kitchen window and said, "He what?"

Natasha laughed. "Tony does that to everyone. Don't take it personally."

"No, do," Tony said. "Only way you can take it, really."

"Hi, I'm Clint!" the other man loudly intervened, sticking his hand out to shake mine. I laughed and shook it.

"Birdy Kardynal." I smiled at him.

"Birdy Kardynal," Tony repeated. "Was that planned or coincidental?"

"It's a nickname," Cat said, stepping out of the kitchen. Tony peered at her name-tag.

"Cat?" he read aloud. "What's your last name? Calico? Tabby?"

"Is yours Dumbass?" she snapped.

"Just go back to the kitchen, Cat," I said to her.

"You're sending me away to cook?" she asked, feigning shock. "You sound just like my ex! Next you'll start beating me!"

"Damn straight!" I raised my fist above my head and brought it down quickly, but resting it gently on her back. She let out a fake yell. "Now back to your kitchen!" She scurried back into the room, both of us laughing.  
"Anyway" -I turned back to the others- "what would you guys like?"

"Salad," Natasha said.

Clint said, "I'll have a barbeque burger." Tony said to make it two, so I called back all the orders back to Cat before opening my book. I placed it on the counter, leaning on the counter over it, my black hair falling in curtains around me.

"Won't you join us?" Tony's voice rang across the cafe.

"I'm fine," I called without looking up. But then Natasha said, "Please? No one else is in here, anyway." I sighed and closed my book, hopping over the counter and calling, "Also some bacon cheese fries, Cat."  
"You got it, chief," she yelled back. I sat down at their table between Clint and Tony.

**Tony's POV**

Birdy's hand brushed against mine as she reached for her drink. She gave me a glance as to apologize as she took a drink.

"This was fun," Natasha said. There was something in her voice that was telling me something. I glanced out the cafe window and saw what was wrong. Two guys were across the street with a pair of binoculars, looking into the cafe window.

"You're leaving?" Birdy's face fell. "Are you sure you don't want any desert or coffee or...or something?"

"No," Clint said, standing, "we really should be going. But thank you." He handed her a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change." With that, we dashed out, leaving her to clean up the table with a frown.

"Bets on that they were being creepy on Birdy?" I asked.

"One in a million," Clint replied. I glanced over my shoulder to see they had begun following us. Natasha nodded for us to go into the alley beside _Hope's. _I pulled out my phone and said into it, "Jarvis, send the suit."

"Sending the suit, sir," replied Jarvis. I slipped the phone back into my pocket as the two guys walked into the alley.

"I smell trouble," I announced, "or is it you just that you two haven't bathed in a while?"

**Birdy's POV**

I wiped the table slowly, upset. They had just left so suddenly. Just when I was beginning to enjoy Tony's company, too.

Something banged. Cat and I both looked at the wall it came from. "You hear that?" she asked. I nodded and then there was another bang.

"I'm gonna go see what it is," I said, dropping my rag and walking out the door. I glanced around and walked over to the alley. What I saw made me stop dead.

"_Where's the suit, Tony?"_ Clint yelled, ducking as a man took a swing at him.

"It was in New York!" Tony yelled back. "It'll take a while to get here!"

I was frozen, my eyes wide. They hadn't noticed me yet. Suddenly, a loud _wooshing _sound met my ears and I looked up to see Iron Man flying down. I gasped loudly, but no one heard me. He landed in front of Tony,but the it appeared that the suit was empty. Tony stepped into it, held up his hand, and said, "Go."

The men quickly ran off, shouting. One of them knocked me down so I fell without a word or change of facial expression. That's when everyone noticed me.

"Birdy," Tony said, stomping over to me. "Are you okay?"

I was staring at him, petrified in fear. "Y-you're...you're Iron Man..."

"What was your first clue?" he asked sarcastically.

**To be continued. **

* * *

**Yes I know. Cliffhanger. Don't kill me. It's super late where I am and I gotta get up early tomorrow to pack so...yeah...I'll update quickly, I swear!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai guise :3 sorry. Just forget I ever did that. Anywho, here's part two. I'm gonna be gonna be gone on a vacation for a few days, so I won't update for a week or longer. But I hope this keeps ya busy! Since she promoted my story, I'll promote hers. Go check out 'Why the Avengers shouldn't text' by electracait. So funny! And Birdy is in the last chapter! Okay, I'll let you read now!**

* * *

******Tony's POV**

"Birdy!" Natasha dashed around me and held her hands out to Birdy, pulling her up to her feet. "Are you okay?" Birdy was still staring wordlessly at me, her icy blue eyes huge.

"I can't believe it..." She turned her gaze on Natasha. "You're Black Widow!" She looked over at Clint. "So you're Hawkeye!" She put her hands in her hair. "I'm talking to half of the Avengers!" I laughed with a roll of my eyes.

"Talking to them will get old after a bit," I said. Natasha frowned and looked at me.

"Tony, take her to headquarters. We have to alert the others."

"W-why do you need to take me?" Birdy asked blankly.

"You've seen all this," Clint said. "We can't let you let that slip out." She nodded shakily. "Now, Tony, take her away." She turned to me with her eyebrows pulled together. I grinned.

"Ready?" I asked. I didn't wait for whatever her answer might be. I grabbed her around her waist and up we went. She screamed, and I could tell she grabbed onto my hands, though I couldn't feel it through the iron. I smiled slightly.

"Holy shit!" she screeched as we flew. I laughed.

"You get used to it," I said, grinning. She screamed again.

******Birdy's POV**

"Are we there yet?" I yelled over the sound of the wind.

"Obviously," Tony called back, "since we're still in midair." I rolled my eyes, but then he said, "It's right there." I looked down and saw a large building. Tony flew down and landed on a balcony, letting go of me. I stumbled before falling. Being on my feet was suddenly so unfamiliar to me. Tony laughed as he stepped onto something or other, and it began stripping the suit off him.

"Where are we?" I asked, getting back to my feet shakily.

"Headquarters," answered Tony. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever..." I looked around. There was a black velvet couch with matching chairs on a deep red carpet. A huge flat-screen was mounted on one wall, and the other wall was plain windows. On the other side of the room, there was a step up, and it was dark wood floor with a bar on it. Tony, now un-Iron Man, was walking to the bar.

"Want a drink?" he asked casually.

"Uh...sure."

"What'll it be?"

"Anything strong." I sat on a bar-stool and nervously tucked my hair behind my ear. Then I thought of something. "Hey...is everyone here? Like, Captain America and Thor?"

"The Capcicle is off somewhere else and Thor is in the sky," he replied. "But as soon as they get word of all this, they'll be here in a jiff."

"They're here now." I looked around and saw four men and a woman walking towards us. I knew two of them. The others I knew by fame. The man that spoke continued, "And don't call me Capcicle."

"Oh my gosh..." I covered my mouth with my hand. "Oh. My. Gosh. You're the Avengers!" I laughed out loud from happiness and shock. "Oh, wow, the Avengers are here!"

"We live here, miss," said the one I knew was Captain America. I also knew him to be Steve Rogers, since Jett talked about him so much. I squeaked slightly.

"Oh, wow, you're Captain America...can I have your autograph for my godson? He's crazy about you!"

He smiled. "I'd be glad to, miss. Just as soon as we sort everything out."

"What is there to sort out?" Tony walked around the bar and handed me a glass of scotch. "We have a hot girl living here with us. She can share a room with me. No problems at all." He took a drink of his alcoholic beverage of some sort.

"Yeah, problem," I said. "I'm not sharing a room with you."

"We have plenty of spare rooms," one of the other guys said, "don't worry. You don't have to share with this guy." He nodded at Tony.  
"Thanks, Bruce," said Tony with a roll of his dark brown eyes. "You're a great friend." Bruce shrugged and looked at me.

"I'm Bruce Banner," he added to me, smiling.

"Birdy Kardynal," I replied.

"Before you ask," Tony interjected, "her real name isn't Birdy."

"Yes," said the man that was obviously Thor, "because that was the only thing going through our minds right now. Not the fact that we may have people attempting to kill us. No, just this lady's first name." Steve looked down bashfully.

"It was the only thing you were thinking about, wasn't it, Rogers?" Natasha asked.

"Maybe," he mumbled.

******Tony's POV**

"This'll be your room," I announced to Birdy, opening the door to it. She stepped in and looked around.

"Okay, thank you." Her phone rang. "Oh, hang on a sec." She pulled out an old phone and flipped it open, answering, "Vote for Birdy...oh, hey, Lunaire!...yeah, I'm great! You?...oh, silly Jett...no, I'm not gonna buy him from you!" She laughed and glanced at me. "Hang on, Tony." She returned to the phone. "Hey, Lu, I gotta run...yeah, I'm standing in front of Iron Man...why would I joke about that? Really, he's here...yes, so is Captain America...I'll get the autograph. I promise. Love you too. Bye." She hung up. "Sorry. That was my best friend."

"She a Captain America fan?" I asked.

"Her son is," she corrected me. "Anyway, now what?"

"Two options," I said. "I could give you a tour, or you could take up my offer to have sex." She rolled her eyes.

"Let's go." She pushed past me and grabbed my sleeve, pulling me down the hall.

"Which one are you saying we're doing?" I smirked.

* * *

**So, guys, I am taking suggestions on anything you would like to happen, so just review with one and I will consider it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I GOT MAH HANDS ON A COMPUTER! Okay, super big thanks to my friend and number one fan, GingerHeit, for...everything. Absolutely the entire rest of the story is her ideas. Also, thanks to my twin sister, HufflepuffPrincessEm, for her input as well. These two are basically planniong the story, I'm just doing the writing. So, enjoy! **

* * *

**Birdy's POV**

"This is where all the magic happens," Tony announced as we came up to a door. I looked at it.

"Um...is it a workshop? Or a place where they train you guys?" I asked, biting the inside of my cheek in thought.

"Nope. My room!" I rolled my eyes and kept walking. He hurried after me. "Sorry. I'll be serious now."

"Good," I said. He grinned.

"Not really." He pointed at another door. "Nothing ever happens in there. It's the Captain's room."

"Tony!" I exclaimed. He grinned again. "Be serious!"

"I'll do my best."

* * *

"Wanna see something cool?" Tony asked me later on in the tour. I looked at him wearily. "No, seriously. It's a secret, though." I continued to give him the look. "Honestly, it's okay. I promise you."

"Okay," I said after some hesitation. He led me down to a workshop of some sort, where he pressed his hand on a pad and the door opened. "Where are we?"

"My workshop," he replied. "I want to show you something I've been working on for a while." He walked over to a cabinet and opened it up, pulling out a weird...arm thing.

"What's that?" I asked in amazement.

"Don't have a name for it yet," he replied. "But you slip it onto your arm and shoot stuff. Needless to say, it's pretty cool." I laughed. "Wanna try it out?"

"Oh, no," I said. "I couldn't."

"Oh, come on," he said. "It'll be fine."

"Nah, I'm okay," I said slowly, looking at the arm blaster. "I...oh...whatever." I eagerly held out my right arm. He laughed with an 'Atta girl!' and slipped it onto my arm. I slowly turned my arm over, the red metal making it heavy.

"Tony," I said, "I'm not sure about this..."

"Come on, Tweetie, you got this!" he said, purposefully using the wrong name. "You'll do fine."

"I'll break something," I warned.

"You'll be fine, Birdy," he said firmly. "I got ya." I inhaled for a second.

"Okay," I finally said. He grinned and stood behind me, putting one hand on my waist and the other on the arm blaster.

"Okay," he said, "now, just slowly open your hand..."

My hand pressed something. "Tony," I said quickly, "I think I pressed a-"

The blaster jerked, making me fall, and then it shot. A huge hole was in the ceiling! Someone bellowed, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ODIN!" I looked over at Tony.

"Told you I'd break something." He was looking up at the ceiling.

"Damn, that was Thor's room!" he said. Thor's head appeared in the hole, glaring down at us both, furious.

"Stark!" he boomed.

"It was Birdy!" Tony exclaimed.

"Oh, throw me under the bus why don't ya!" I yelled.

**Tony's POV**

"I heard you blew a hole in Thor's floor," Bruce said calmly to me as I led Birdy upstairs. I rolled my eyes.

"It was Birdy, not me," I said, letting go of her hand.

"Hey, you gave me the arm blaster!" she argued.

"I've decided to call it the Birdy Blaster," I replied, "after you. Because if anyone could mess up that badly, it was you, and everyone needs to know that." She glared at me.

"Stark," Natasha said, "I need to talk to you." She came over to where we were and glared at me.

"Yeah, Tash?" I asked casually.

"How could you do that!" she hissed. "You should know better than to trust an untrained woman with a weapon!" She looked at Birdy. "No offence," she added with a small smile. Birdy held her hands up as if to say it was all good.

"I figured she'd enjoy herself," I replied, shrugging casually.

"Well, because of your little slip-up, you can't come with us." Natasha looked lover her shoulder. "Everyone ready?" I looked too and saw everybody in their uniforms.

"What's going on?" Birdy asked nervously.

"Nothing serious," Natasha assured her. "We'll tell you when we return. But you," she said, turning back to me, "are staying here to fix Thor's room."

"Oh, come on, Nat," I began, but her glare silenced me. "Alright..." I looked up at Bruce. "You going too?"

"No," he replied, "I'm staying here. It's nothing big, and if I went and Hulk-ed out, it would turn into something big fast." I nodded. The Captain glanced at Birdy.

"Will you be alright with these two?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, sir, I'll be just fine," she said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Just Steve is fine." He picked up his shield.

"Okay, Just Steve." They smiled at each other again. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Still taking suggestions! Sorry it's a tad short, but I gotta go make fudge with my grandma, and I do not wanna miss that! I'll try and update soon! HufflepuffPrincessEm and GingerHeit will murder me if I don't! **


	5. Chapter 5

**So here! Emma, thank you for writing the last bit! I loved it! And I hope all you do, too! Review, and suggest!  
**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Was everything okay?" asked Birdy the second I walked in the door. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, it was fine," I assured her. "We just wanted to check out the people trying to kill us." She laughed.

"I love how casual your voice is in saying that," she commented. "You're just like, 'Yeah, people wanna kill us. What of it.'" I laughed.

"I don't sound like that," I said, setting down my shield. She giggled.

"Of course not." She tossed her long black hair over her shoulder. "Um...do you think I could get that autograph now? For my godson, I mean?"

"I can do better. We'll go and meet him tomorrow." Her eyes lit up.

"Oh, really?" Her smile stretched all the way across her face. I nodded. "Thank you!" She threw her arms around me and hugged me tight. I was a bit surprised by the random hug, but returned it all the same.

"You're welcome," I said. She was so warm, and, I realized as she looked up at me, pretty. Her eyes were still lit up from complete and utter happiness.

"Jett will be so excited!" she exclaimed, letting go of me. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.  
"Would you like something to eat?" I asked her.

"You're gonna cook?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. She really was pretty.

"Yeah. After your long, tiring day, I figured you'd appreciate it. And you're one of the only people that can say Captain America made you dinner." I smiled as she laughed. Her laugh was pretty too. Like wind chimes.

"That would be nice."

**Birdy's POV**

"Mmm, this is so good!" I said, shoving more lasagna into my mouth. I glanced over at Steve and quickly put my hand over my lips. Rule Number One: Never let a man see you eat.

He smiled. "Thank you." He ate some of his.

"It surprised me," I admitted, swallowing and moving my hand, "how down-to-Earth all you guys are. I expected the Avengers to be all snooty." He shook his head.

"Nah, we're nice people." He glanced around. "Besides Tony." I laughed. "In all seriousness," he continued, "we're okay people. It might be hard to believe, but we are. For example, when not around people, Thor is a big old teddy bear." I laughed again. "Not really. You can cuddle teddy bears. If you tried cuddling Thor he'd probably kill you." I laughed harder, covering my mouth with my hand again.

"You're funny," I commented, smiling at him and dropping my hand. He returned my smile warmly.

"Glad to have someone that thinks so."

**Tony's POV**

"Who knew he was such a charmer," was the first thing I heard Natasha say as I walked upstairs.

"I've always been charming," I answered. She rolled her eyes.

"Not you." She nodded at the couch. "Look." I did as I was told and saw black hair belonging to Birdy beside someone who was unmistakably Steve. They were both laughing. I didn't say it, but that bugged me a bit. Birdy was...she was mine.

"How's everything going?" I asked casually, sitting smack dab between the two. Birdy and Steve both frowned, but I ignored their expressions and ate a forkful of her dinner. "Hmm. That's good. Little too much cheese."

"You can never have too much cheese," Birdy said, shrugging.

"Yes, but all that cheese'll go straight to your hips dear, and we wouldn't want to ruin the lovely figure of yours, would we?" I asked, a little too seriously, running a hand across her thigh. She swatted it away and turned back to the Capcicle.

"Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow," she apologized, sending me one last glare before walking out of the kitchen.

"I don't know why she's so touchy, she must be on her period." I joked, earning me a smack on te back of the head from the Cap.

"Go apologize! Now!" Natasha ordered.

"I believe he's the one who gives the orders, Miss Romanoff," I said, pointing to the Cap.

"Just cooperate for once, Stark," Cap complained, washing his and Birdy's dishes off in the sink.

"Fine..." I groaned, stalking off.

* * *

**Emma wrote everything from "Yes, but all the cheese'll..." etc, etc. And it tried to correct 'cheese'll' to 'cheesecloth.' I don't know what a cheesecloth is, but I want seven. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is rated PG13, kay? Just warning ya! REVIEW PLLEEEAASSSEEE?  
**

* * *

**Birdy's POV**

"Damn," I mumbled, leaning on my arm. "You're good at chess, Bruce," I told him. He gave me a smile.

"Thank you. You're not good at chess."

I laughed. "Thanks." I stand up and say, "I'll talk to you later. I'm gonna go do something that doesn't make me feel all that stupid." He laughed and I walked away, looking around as I do. Tony's tour didn't go very far the other night. I got sick of the perverted comments, so I left.

I was walking past one room when I heard a huge thud from the inside. I looked at the door nervously. "This is where the magic happens." Tony's voice flashed through my mind. I knocked nervously.

"Tony?" Some sort of moan replied. I knocked again. "Tony?" Another moan. So, I just walked in. "Tony!" I gasped upon seeing him slumped against the wall, a bottle of liquor in his hand.

**Tony's POV**

_Pepper laughed and I wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing my forehead to hers and smiling. "Can we talk about my twelve percent now?"_

_I laughed and held her tighter. "Nope." She put on a ridiculous puppy dog face._

_"Oh, but please?" I grinned._

_"Might have to persuade me a bit." She smirked and leaned up a bit to whisper in my ear._

"Tony?"

Birdy's voice pulled me from the flashback to make me realize I had fallen back against the wall, a bit of my drink splashing onto my face. She called again, "Tony?"

The next thing I realized my head had hit the wall, and I moaned in pain. Then the door open, shedding bright light into my bedroom. "Tony!" Birdy ran to my side, crouching down beside me, her pale face blazed with deep worry. The alcohol influenced me to mumble, "Pepper?"

"It's Birdy, Tony. You know, Tweety Bird? Bird Brain?"

I blinked slowly. "Birdy?" She smiled softly.

"Yeah, it's Birdy." She pulled the bottle from my hand, and I didn't try to stop her. With difficulty on her part, she pulled me up to my feet and I groaned, falling against her. Pepper was about the only thing on my mind.

**Birdy's POV**

_Dammit! _I thought, fighting to keep myself and Tony on our feet, looking around for a place to put him. Then I remembered something Reynolds did to me when I was drunk once.

I dragged him over to the bathroom door, shoving it open with my shoulder and pulling him in. "Okay, Tony," I said, panting slightly. "I need you to get in the tub."

He clambered in without argument or question, leaning up against the wall, his eyes red. Had he been crying? I ignored it as I said, "Now sit down."

"Why?" he asked. "Am I taking a bath?" His words slurred together, and his eyes fought to focus on me. I nodded.

"Yep."

He nodded and sat down, leaning on the edge of the tub. I grabbed the shower head and he said, "What are you doing with that?"

"Just making sure it's alright," I replied, reaching over and turning on the water. Water spurted out of the tub faucet, splashing onto his pants.

"Brr..." He fumbled his hand under the water spray, as if trying to stop it. "It's too cold, Birdy..."

"It'll warm up," I promised, though it was a lie. He nodded. I knew I was about to get wet, so I pulled off my shirt, knowing he was drunk and would never remember it. He cocked his head to one side.

"Are you gonna take a bath too?" he asked.

"Um, something like that." I nodded. I pointed the shower head at him, and pulled up the switch so it went to shower. Cold water spewed all over him and he yelled, "Birdy!" I looked away, closing my eyes tight and keeping it directed on him. He yelled again, "Birdy! Turn it off!"

"No!" I yelled back.

"Yes!" The water switched off suddenly. Shit. He had control of the water. Right. I nervously glanced at him. He was standing, dripping water into the tub, his clothes soaked. The arch rector glowed brightly, and he glared at me.

"I-I, uh..." I bit my lip and whacked the shower head against my palm. "I'm sorry, Tony..."

His eyebrows went up slightly. "I'll forgive you on one condition."

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up at him hopefully. He cupped my face in his hands and brought my lips to his. The thought of kissing Anthony Stark suddenly wasn't appalling. It felt...right. His hands slipped down my body to rest on my waist, and I remembered I was shirtless. It embarrassed me, but Tony didn't seem to mind a bit. And my content sigh only encouraged him...

**Steve's POV**

"Is Tony doing okay?" Bruce asked me. I shrugged, having not seen him in a few hours. "Go check. He said something about getting some a drink from his room."

I stood up without argument, walking to Stark's room. I knocked lightly. No answer. I knocked again, harder this time. Still no answer. So I opened the door and peeked my head in.

Well, I found Tony. He was asleep, a look of pure content on his face. Birdy's expression matched his exactly, but she was tight in his arms, both of their breathing steady. She had a blanket pulled up to her chest, and it covered Tony, too, but it didn't take a genius to know they were both naked under it.

I lightly shut the door behind me, my eyes wide. I thought Birdy was different. I thought she'd never fall for Tony's charm. And I certainly didn't imagine she'd ever be that intimate with someone before marriage!

* * *

**You should all review: Steve or Tony? And go like my new Facebook page! AlwaysOrange73! Kay? KAY!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Birdy's POV**

"Hey, Steve." I said, sitting down to dinner next to him. Tony quickly took the seat on my other side and I greeted him as well. I knew I'd soon have to choose between the two, but I was trying to put it off. I didn't want to lose one of them as a friend, and I didn't want to pick the wrong one, so I was taking my time deciding.

Dinner went great and Tony didn't even touch my thigh that often, which was the first thing that made me suspicious.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, once dinner was done.

"I'm fine." He answered, very distractedly, looking off behind me.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower." I told him, beginning to walk away.

"Want me to join you?" He called out.

I looked at him over my shoulder and said "Now, there's the Tony I know."

After getting out of the shower, I walked to the living room in my bathrobe, hoping to catch American Idol before it went off. However, when I walked into the living room, my jaw practically fell off.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at Steve and Tony, who had been making out on the ouch, Tony on top.

"We got sick of waiting for you to make your choice, so we chose each other." Tony said, looking at Steve with absolute adoration.

"Ok, eww." I yelled, running out of the living room to my room. I took out my cell phone and called Lunaire, who answered on the first ring.

"Steve…Tony…Living room…COUCH!" I said, my mind so shocked that I couldn't even form coherent sentences.

Lunaire, being the amazing friend she was, replied "I knew it."

"HOW?" I yelled.

"Simple: Straight men aren't THAT perfect." She replied.

"I need to sit down."

Mwahahahahaha, MwahaHAhahaha….So that's, you know, coming along.

Right, story! You…have just…been…EMMA'D….

For you slow people, that means this isn't actually the end of the story, this is my way at getting back at my sister for leaving me alone. Nothing good ever comes of that. *evil grin*


	8. Author's Note Angstiness

**Okay, guys, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, _SO_ sorry! That was my twin sister, who decided to hate me because I left her alone to do something else. And then I get on and see this. Don't worry, though. I will kill her. I promise. And I'll video tape it. And put it on YouTube. For your enjoyment. You're all very welcome. **

**The REAL chapter will be up as soon as I write it. (*hasn't begun yet*) Which is ASAP!**

**Emma: You'll get arrested for killing me.**

**Me: It's okay, it'll still be on YouTube.**

**Again, so very sorry. Off to watch Iron Man now. I love you, and I hate you, Emma. **

**Lovsies and huggsies.**

**-Nikki- **


	9. Chapter 9

**The Vow is sad. I'm crying. And I'm tired. And here's the chapter.**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"Mmm." I grabbed Birdy's arm as I felt her getting up. "Don't get up. You're warm."

"I gotta go to the bathroom," she said softly, shaking her arm loose. "I'll be back in a minute." I groaned and laid my head back down. A minute or two later, she was back and laid down beside me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her tight to me. She snuggled into me.

"I missed you," I mumbled into her hair.

"Did you miss me, or my warmth?" she asked.

"Hmm..." I paused. "Both." She laughed. "I'm kidding." I paused again. "It was your warmth." She laughed again and scooted closer to me.

"You're lucky you're too cute to kill," she murmured sleepily. I smiled and kissed her neck once.

"Yes I am."

**Birdy's POV**

I woke up late that morning, about eleven or so. Tony was still sleeping beside me, his face buried into my hair. I rolled over in his arms to face him, resting my head on his chest, my fingers tracing the outline of the arc reactor.

His hand caught mine, making me flinch in surprise to know he was awake. "Good morning."

"Good morning," I said, smiling up at him. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," he replied. "You?"

"Absolutely," I replied, snuggling deeper into his hold. "You know something?"

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"Just yesterday, I hated you."

"I appreciate that."

* * *

I couldn't even look at Tony without blushing insanely, which he noticed. So, as we were walking down to the kitchen from his bedroom, he wrapped his arm tight around my shoulders.

"Tony," I laughed, trying to push him away. "Get off." But that only made him tighten his grip. He shook his head and said, "No, I don't think I will." I laughed again, "Tony!" He just held me to him tighter.

Everyone was in the living room, and my blush deepened as we walked in. Tony glanced down at me and noticed this, so he finally let go of me, only to lean down abruptly and kiss me. I blushed harder and shoved him back, braving a glance out at everyone else.

Natasha stared at me, raising an eyebrow, obviously slightly amused. Thor was busy with straightening a couch cushion beside him, clearly undeterred by all that. Steve was looking away, trying to make it less awkward for me, I supposed. Bruce was smiling in a satisfied way, and Clint sourly slapped some money into his hand.

"What's that about?" I asked, nodding to Bruce and Clint.

"I bet him this-" Bruce gestured to us, Tony still having one hand on my waist "-would happen sooner or later and he didn't believe me."

"Bruce!" I said, frowning. "That's not the kind of thing you bet someone on!"

"I know," Clint mumbled. "Especially when you bet against it."

**Tony's POV**

"Hey, Capcicle," I said, sitting down beside the Captain on the couch. He nodded, but kept his eyes on the TV. "What are you watching?"

"Something on the _DiscoveryChannel_," he replied absently, his eyes still stuck on the screen.

"Oh." I nodded. "You see where Birdy went to?"

"Somewhere over there," he said, finally looking up and waving his hand in a direction. I stood and walked in the indicated direction.

"Jarvis," I said eventually, "where's Birdy?"

"Her room, sir," he replied.

"Thank you."

**Birdy's POV**

"_You don't kno-o-o-ow!" _I sang into my hairbrush as the radio played. "_You don't know you're beautiful! If only you saw what I can see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm lookin' at you and I can't believe, you don'y kno-o-o-ow! You don't know you're beautiful!"_

"You have a nice voice."

"STARK!" I slapped my hand to my chest and whirled around. Tony was leaning on the doorway casually.

"We probably have a microphone somewhere," he went on.

"Go away!"

"Or I could just get a karaoke machine."

"Stark!"

He laughed and walked into my room. "My name is Tony, not Stark. You'd think my girlfriend would be able to remember that."

"Girlfriend?" I repeated. "And when did I become your girlfriend?"

"Five seconds ago when I decided it."

I laughed. "And if I don't want to be your girlfriend?"

"Then I'm sorry, but I think you're mentally disturbed," he replied without missing a beat. I laughed again.

"Then I guess, since I'm sane, I'll have to be."

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but it's past midnight here and I wanted to get it up and get to bed! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you go! Thank you, GingerHeit, thank you, HufflepuffPrincessEm, and Originem Mali, you're in this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" I ask Tony as I step off the scale. One-twenty-six. I give the number to Tony.

"Because we need to have profiles on everyone that lives here," he answers, typing something in on the...table. I'll never get used to that. A computer anywhere you want. It's just the coolest thing ever.

"Okay..."

"Do you know your height?" he asked me.

"Five-foot-five," I replied. He typed it in.

"What's your full name?"

"Hope Estelle Kardynal," I said. Then, out of boredom, "What's yours?"

He grinned. "Anthony Edward Stark."

"How tall are _you?_"

"Five-eight-and a half." A screwdriver rolled off the table and under it, so he got down on his hands and knees to get it, and I took that opportunity to sit down on his back. He glanced up at me. "You know, I had fame, I had money, I had girls...and now I'm a chair."

I frowned and looked down, pulling his face up to look at me. "Girls?"

"I had girl."

I laugh. "Good boy." I kissed the top of his head and played with his hair a bit, Then my cell phone rang. I answered, "Birdy Kardynal."

"Hey!" Lunaire's voice said.

"Hey, Lu!" I said happily.

"One sec, I'll get Cat in for a conference." Silence, then, "Okay, she's in!"

"Birdy! Hey! The cafe is so boring!" Cat exclaimed.

"Good to talk to you too, Cat!" I laughed, ignoring Tony, who was telling me to get up.

"Who's that talking?" Cat asked.

"My boyfriend," I replied, just the word making me smile. Lunaire groaned. In her opinion, I never stopped talking about Tony. "Anyway, you'll be here tomorrow, Lu?" Instead of going to visit her and Jett, Steve thought it would be a better idea for them to come here and see all the Avengers.

"Yeah," she answered. "Three sound good?"

"One sec." I looked down at Tony. "Are we busy at three tomorrow?"

"I'm training," he replied. "You can get off." I ignored the last bit and returned the to the phone. "Three's fine."

"Don't I get to come over?" Cat asked.

"Do you have a precious four year old son?" I asked, laughing.

She paused. "...yes!"

"What's his name?" Lunaire asked.

"...Patrick Von Hussen."

Lunaire and I laughed. "Why is this the first we've heard of him?" Lu asked.

"...he's shy."

* * *

**Steve: Lunaire and Jet are here.**

**Birdy: *Jett**

**Steve: Sorry. But they're here.**

I looked up from my phone at Tony, who was shooting the Birdy Blaster (yes, the name stuck) at a target. Then I returned to my phone.

**Birdy: We'll be down in a pew.**

**Steve: Pew?**

**Birdy: Autocorrect. I meant few.**

**Steve: Alright.**

**Birdy: Just waiting for Tiny to finish butt licking.**

My eyes widened. Damn Autocorrect!

**Steve: Uh...**

**Birdy: Shit, no! I meant TONY is butt KICKING. Dammit!**

Even down the hall with the door shut, I could hear Lunaire's laughter.

**Birdy: Tell Lu that I can hear her laughing =_=' **

**Steve: She laughed harder.**

**Birdy: Tell her to shied up.**

**Birdy: NO DAMMIT SHUDDUP. **

**Steve: Now I'm laughing. **

**Birdy: Shied up.**

**Birdy: -_-'**

I hugged my godson tightly, smiling widely as I did. "Hey, Jetters!"

"Wook, Aunt Biwdy!" he squealed, shoving back and pointing up at Steve, who had changed into his Captain America suit. "Wook!" I smiled at Jett, then at Steve.

'_Thank you,'_ I mouthed at him.

'_You're welcome,' _he mouthed back. Lunaire smiled at Tony.

"You're the extraordinary man Birdy never shuts up about?" she asked

"Hey, she knows who I am," he said, shaking her hand. I blushed.

"Jett," I said, kneeling down to him, "this is Tony. Do you know who he is?" He shook his ginger head. "He's Iron Man." Jett gasped and looked at Tony.

"Iwon Man!" he squeaked. Tony grinned.

"Better than Captain America, huh?"

"No." Everyone laughed and Jett smiled, please with himself before laughing along for no reason. Steve crouched by Jett.

"How about I sign that shield now?"

But suddenly, what sounded like a siren went off and Jarvis said, "Sir, there's been a breech." Tony frowned and walked away without another word towards his workshop. I looked at the others.

"Stay here. I'll go with him." I kissed Jett's forehead and followed Tony. When I got down there, he was already on the computer, typing like crazy. "What happened?" He held up one hand to silence me and continued typing. Then he looked up.

"Someone hacked our system." He shook his head. "I don't believe it. Someone hacked us."

"What did they do?"

"From what I can see, nothing more than looking at our files." He clicked around a bit. "That's...that's it."

"Do you know who it was?"

"No," he replied. "But I bet it was someone that doesn't like us."

**Steve's POV**

"Bye, buddy," I said, ruffling Jett's hair as he picked his shield up. He was about to follow his mother, but then he turned back to me and gave me a big hug. I was surprised, but I patted his back. "I'll see you some other time."

"Bye, Captain Wogers!" he said, following his mother. Birdy hugged them both on their way out and shut the door behind them. Then she turned around and smiled at me.

"Thank you so, so, so much, Steve."

"It's nothing," I said with a shrug. "I'm glad I could make him happy." She smiled again and hugged me. I hugged back after a second of hesitation.

"You're a great friend." She kissed my cheek before tunrning and walking away to the kitchen where Tony was. I touched my cheek. A great friend. I'd have to remember that. I was her friend.

"Rogers," Natasha called, "come on. We need to discuss the breech." I paused.

"Coming."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ooh, this is...blleerrggh. If you know what I mean...not like, "OH WOW I AM A SUCKISH WRITER!" I mean it's...it's upsetting me...but it's funny. ^_^ please review! Oh, and this is dedicated partially to thedeathberry911, who made the most amazing picture of Birdy sitting on Tony. So, THANK YOU. And enjoy! **

* * *

"How long will you be gone?" I asked Tony. He shrugged. The Avengers were going to check out who hacked their system and try to find out why they did it, thus leaving me in the house alone.

"No longer than two days, I think." He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed me. "Don't miss me too much."

"I won't." I smiled at his pretend expression or horror.

"I might have to change that." He wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me to him, kissing me once more. Everything about dating Tony was amazing. The hugging, the flirting, the kissing, the...I'll stop there.

"Stark," Steve said, "come on." Tony moved one arm from my waist and held it up to Steve, holding up his index finger to signal one more minute. I giggled against his lips upon opening my eyes and seeing this. Steve frowned, so I pushed Tony off and said, "Shoo, Stark."

"Fine." He ruffled my hair before kissing my cheek. "Be good."

"So no wild parties?" I asked, mock pouting. He shook his head. "Aww..."

"Tell you what," he said, looking down at me. "You be good, and we'll have our own wild party when I get home." He winked and I blushed.

"Is that a promise?" I asked, still blushing. He nodded. "Then I'll be good." I put my hands on his chest and leaned up to kiss him again. I saw Steve standing impatiently with crossed arms, so I sighed and fell back to my normal height, smiling at Tony and saying, "Good luck." He smiled at me and was dragged away by the Captain, who also gave me a smile over his shoulder. I returned it and a wave. The Captain confused me. Well, not the man himself, but the feelings I had for him.

* * *

_Slam._

I sat bolt up in my bed, my eyes bugging with fear. Did I imagine that or...?

_Slam._

Nope, didn't imagine it. Someone was in the Avengers Mansion.

I got cautiously out of my bed and took a small step towards the door. God, I wished Tony was home. He'd protect me. No, I wished Steve was home. He was bigger and not an average height skinny man like Tony was.

_Slam.  
_  
Hell, I'd be happy if Natasha were home. She's the scariest.

Voices. I heard voices, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Just a low murmur of talking. I gulped and took another step towards my door, reaching my hand to the handle cautiously. Then I remembered something.

"Jarvis," I whispered, "is someone in the house?"

"Yes, miss," he replied, "but I feel you should know tha-"

"Thanks, Jarvis," I whispered. "Now hush. I don't want them to hear."

"Yes, miss," he repeated in a seemingly exasperated voice. But I ignored his tone and opened the door, taking a slow step into the hallway. I wish my bedroom wasn't on the first floor, so it'd take me longer to get to the front door. That way, I could maybe work up enough courage to figure out what to do or what to say. But by the time I got to the front door, I knew I'd be paralyzed in fear still.

A weapon. That'd be good. I needed a weapon. I glanced around and saw a door about ten feet down the hall. I rushed to it and found it to be a closet. I reached in and grabbed the first thing my hand touched. An electric bug killer. About as big as a tennis racket, same shape, too, but bright yellow with metal bars across the metal netting. A big yellow lightly bolt was in the middle of it. I shrugged. _Good enough.  
_  
I held up the big zapper I instantly deemed to be called Thor because of it's lightning bolt. God of thunder, yeah, but he controlled lightning. With Thor raised above my head, I walked further down the hall, thankful for my noiseless bare feet. I was still scared. Thor only gave me a very slight feeling of protection. What good would an electric bug zapper do against who knows how many big guys there were.

The murmuring grew louder with every step I took, and that only meant my fear was growing. The living room, where I assumed they were by now, was thirty feet away. Twenty-five. Twenty. Fifteen.

The door opened. "Birdy?"

I screamed and jumped back, holding Thor over my head but then I blinked. "_Tony?"_

"Hi," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Fly zapper?" I dropped Thor and threw my arms around Tony, hugging him tight. "Oomph."

"I was so scared!" I exclaimed, hugging him tight. "I thought someone was gonna kill me!"

"So naturally," he said, "in a house full of weapons, you went for the electric bug killer. Of course." I smacked his shoulder but hugged him again. He hugged back this time.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked as he walked into the hallway.

"Birdy was going to kill someone with a bug zapper," Tony replied. I smacked him again, so he hugged me tighter. "I'm sorry we scared you, Tweetheart." I rolled my eyes at the dumb pet-name, but couldn't help but to smile.

"It's okay."

"Now." He pushed me away and grabbed onto my shoulders, holding me at arm's length. "How about that wild party?"

* * *

**Tony's POV**

Birdy slept peacefully against me, black hair spread across the pillows. I smiled slightly and brushed some hair off her face. A sudden, unwanted image of Pepper flashed through my mind.

_Oh, _I mentally groaned, _not now of all times. _

My mind didn't listen, and still, Pepper was smiling into my head. Her red hair was pulled up into a bun, and her smile was wide and kind. I couldn't shake the picture of her. She was so pretty...

"_Tony, I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore." _

The painful memory worked it's way into my mind and I blinked hard in an attempt to get it out.

_"Pepper. Please."_

_"No, Tony. I'm sick of you always coming-"_

"Tony?" Someone snapped their fingers in my face. "Tone, you okay?" I shook my head to get the sad image out of my head and looked straight ahead of me. Birdy was propped up on one elbow, looking at my face, worried.

"Wha-I'm fine," I replied. "Sorry. I was just kinda zoned out."

"You looked upset," she continued, still worried. I forced a smile and put my hand on the side of her face.

"I'm fine, Birdy." I lightly kiss her. "Really." She smiled.

"Good." She leaned into my hand. "I was worried." She closed her eyes. "I am a lot."

Something I said years ago to Pepper came into my head: _"I'd have this girlfriend who knew my true identity. She'd be a wreck. She'd always be worrying I was going to die, yet so proud of the man I've become. She'd be wildly conflicted, which would only make her more crazy about me..." _And I realized that I had that. I had a proud, worrisome girlfriend that was crazy about me.

Then why couldn't I get Pepper out of my head?

**Birdy's POV**

"Your turn," I said to Tony, taking a sip of my coffee. We're sitting outside a Starbucks playing Free Association. In Free Association, one person says a word, and the next person says the first thing that comes into their head, whether it has to do with what the first person said or not.

"Okay. Money."

"Rich."

"Rich," he repeated.

"Tony Stark."

"Tony Stark."

"Rich."

"Birdy," he said, giving me a look. I grinned, and even though I knew what he meant, said, "Sexy." He laughed.

"You're right on that one."

"Oh, am I?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. He nodded.

"But not as sexy as I am, I'm afraid to say."

"Now you're just lying," I laughed.

"I don't lie, Tweetie."

"You just did."

"Did not."

"There you go again."

He grinned at me. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

"I could do a number of things," I replied, holding up my hand like I was ticking thoughts off my fingers. "I could throw you off the Avengers tower."

"I vote against that one," he said, drinking his coffee.

"I could chain you in the attic," I go on.

"I'm going to have to veto that one as well."

I smiled. "Or I could just kiss you."

"I might allow that one."

I smirked and leaned across the table to kiss him.

"Will you allow it?" I giggle.

"I think so." He pulls me back to him and kisses me once more. I'll never know how long we stayed glued like that before I heard someone say, "I knew you'd never grow up."

The voice hit me like stones and I shoved Tony as hard as I could in shock, sending his chair back onto it's hind legs for a moment. I heard his 'whoa!' of surprise, but I ignored him.

"R-Reynolds?" I finally managed to say. He shook his head.

"You never will grow up, will you?" he asked. He turned around and began to walk.

"No!" I stood up. "No, Reynolds, it's not what you think!" He didn't look back. "No, Reynolds, please!" Nothing. I bit my lip and looked back at Tony, who was raising an eyebrow at me. "I'm so sorry, Tony. I'll be right back." I grabbed my purse from the back of my chair and raced after Reynolds. "Please, wait! Please!" He didn't.

Once I finally caught up to him, I grabbed his arm. "Reynolds, listen, please." He sighed and looked down at me from his towering height of six-six. "I have grown up. I've matured so much in the past year. I had a cafe, and I only had any alcohol at weddings or celebrations, I haven't touched a cigarette in ten months, I've listened to Lunaire..." I looked into his eyes. "How's my baby?"

"_My _daughter is fine," he said venomously. "She's very, very happy."

"Is she healthy?" I asked, biting my lip and pressing my hands together anxiously.

"Yes."

"Good." I sighed. "Reynolds, please. She's my baby girl, too."

"Then you should have acted like a mother when you had the chance." He yanked his arm from my grasp. "Sara is staying with me until you prove you're not the woman you used to be. And from what I saw back there-" He jabs his thumb back in the direction of Starbucks. "-you still are."

"No, I'm not," I promised, a pleading tone edging its way into my voice. "That's my boyfriend, not some guy I met yesterday. Please, at least let me see her."

"I'll think about it." He walked away, leaving me in the middle of the sidewalk amongst many passersby. Slowly, I turned and walked back to the table where Tony sat still. I sat down slowly.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled.

"Oh, wait." He looked up and pointed. "There's a random guy that just noticed you. Why don't you go have a conversation with him, too?"

"I'm sorry, Tony," I said honestly. "I really am. That guy was..."

"Who?" he demanded. "Who was it?"

"He was..." I sighed and looked down at my lap. "He's my baby girl's daddy."

* * *

**BABABA! Okay! Vote on my poll? Or review? Who do you want her with? Steve or Tony? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here'ja go! Review, you should! Please? It'd mean a lot to me. :D**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I stared at Birdy in a shocked silence. Her...ba...what?

"What?" I voiced my thoughts. She nodded, her head down.

"I...I have a daughter." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Her name is Sara Gretchen." Again, what?

"What?" I said again. Birdy sighed and leaned across the table, reaching into her shirt. "That won't distract me now!"

"Not that!" she snapped. She pulled out a locket and held it in her hand, popping the small circle open. A small picture of a baby with little black hair and big brown eyes was in it. I stared at it blankly for a second before looking back up at Birdy.

"What." It appeared that was all I could say at the moment.

"I'm really sorry, Tony," she said, sitting down and snapping the locket back shut, dropping it down her shirt again. "I was going to tell you, really, I just...didn't."

"What else haven't you told me?" I asked slowly. I stared hard at her and she looked up.

"Okay..." She sighed. "I...I'm the one that stole the cookies from the cookie jar."

"Birdy."

"I ate the last of Thor's Doritos and blamed it on you."

"Birdy."

"Thoritos. That's what I'm gonna call them."

"Birdy."

"I was the one that used the last of the toilet paper roll but I didn't replace it."

"Birdy," I said again, my temper rising.

"I was the one that clogged up the toilet last week."

"Birdy!"

"When I was little I had a crush on you!"

That made me stop. "Really?"

"No..." she muttered. "I just wanted to say something that didn't make me seem so terrible..."

"Birdy..."

"I drank your last Mountain Dew."

"Birdy!" I stood up. "Be serious!"

"I am serious!" she exclaimed, standing up as well. "And I'm sorry!"

"Come on," I said, "let's go home." I took her hand and pulled her away, still slightly mad. Not at the fact she had a daughter, but that she never told me.

**Steve's POV**

"Tony, would you say something?" I heard Birdy asked as the two walked into the house.

"What else is there to say?" he asked her. "You haven't said so much to me, why should I say something to you?"

"Tony," she said, a pleading tone tangled into her voice, "please."

"I just need some time to think." They were right outside the living room, so I looked out. He kissed her once. "Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay." He turned and walked away in the direction of his shop and she covered her face with her hands, groaning.

"Everything okay?" I asked, stepping into the entryway where she was. She flinched and pulled her hands from her face.

"Steve! Gosh, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry," I said honestly.

"It's fine. Just..." She sighed. "It's kinda been a rough day."

"What happened?" I asked. She sighed again.

"Well..." She looked at me. "Uh..."

"You can trust me," I promised. "It's okay." She smiled softly after a moment.

"Okay. Well, uh...I wasn't always how I am now. Sane, stable, grown-up. I used to be...bad."

"Bad?" I repeated. She nodded and twisted her hands.

"Yeah. I was immature, a drunk, a smoker...I wasn't a good person."

I couldn't imagine that, but said, "Ah," nonetheless.

"And in that phase," she went on, "I had this boyfriend for about five years. And in that relationship we...h-had a daughter." That surprised me.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded and pulled a chain with a circle dangling at the end and opened the circle.

"Her name is Sara Gretchen Kardy...well, Jones, I guess it would be."

"She's adorable," I said honestly. She smiled and closed the locket softly, putting it back down her shirt.

"Yeah...I haven't seen her in over a year." She sighed. "Reynolds took her because I wasn't mature enough to be a mother." I assumed Reynolds was her boyfriend. "And I saw him today. Or, he saw me, I guess. He said he'd consider letting me see her again..."

"Oh...Birdy I'm..." I lightly put my hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." She half-smiled at me.

"It's fine. I just wish I could see her again." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I might. Never know."

"What's Tony so mad about?" I asked.

"He's upset I never told him about her. I understand. I should have. I was just scared..."

"Of what?" I asked. She looked at me.

"I'm not sure. That he'd break up with me." She shrugged.

"If he broke up with you, he'd be the biggest idiot in the world. You're an amazing person. A kid doesn't change that." The words left my mouth before I could rethink them. But they seemed to work as Birdy's blue eyes widened and she smiled.

"That's one of the nicest things I've ever heard." She suddenly hugged me tight. "Thank you so much." I smiled and hugged back.

"You're welcome." She smelled nice. Like roses. "I'll talk to Tony for you." She looked up at me.

"Thank you, Cap." She leaned up and kissed my cheek. "You're amazing." She sighed and brushed back her hair. "I'm gonna go call Lunaire. Thanks again." She left and I sighed. The thought of being her friend seemed to get harder and harder.

* * *

"You in there?" I called, knocking on Stark's shop door.

"Obviously not," he called back. I rolled my eyes and walked in. "What do you want, Capcicle?" he asked, looking up at me through thick goggles.

"You know how upset Birdy is?" I asked him, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I assume pretty upset with how often they poop on my car."

"You know what I meant, Stark," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"I know..." He pulled his goggles off and tossed them onto the table. "I just need a little time to cool off. It's a bit surprising to find something like that out. You wouldn't know since you never had a girlfriend before."

"That's not going to do anything, Stark," I said, rolling my eyes at the idiotic insult. He sighed.

"Alright..."

"You should go talk to her," I said."It'll make you both feel better. I don't like...I don't like sadness." I was about to say 'I don't like seeing her this upset', but I caught myself quickly. He looked up at me.

"I will." He walked past me and smiled. "Thanks, Cap." I smiled back.

"You're welcome." I followed him out. I didn't think Tony was the right guy for Birdy. He was a one-night kind of guy, and I thought Birdy deserved better than that. But he made her happy, and that's really what I wanted. Her happiness.

**Birdy's POV**

"Did he say you could see her?" Lunaire asked anxiously.

"He said he'd think about it," I sighed, fingering the locket around my neck. "I hope he does...I just want her to know me, and that I love her."

"I know you do," Lunaire said, her voice full of sympathy. I sighed and was about to bring up Tony until he walked into the room.

"I gotta go. Bye, Lu." I hung up my phone and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for overreacting," he said, sitting down on the bed.

"I'm sorry for never telling you," I said, shrugging. "I should have. I feel awful."

"It's okay," he said. "I understand."

"No, it's not okay," I said, but then he kissed me to shut me up.

"It's okay," he said after pulling back. I smiled.

"It's okay."

**Steve's POV**

At dinner, Birdy and Tony held hands and talked the whole time, paying no one else any attention. It made me glad to see her happy again.

She glanced over at me and smiled slightly, mouthing '_thank you_'. I smiled back before Tony kissed her in the middle of her sentence, causing her to roll her eyes and smile at him after he pulled back.

"You're an idiot," I heard her say.

"But I'm your idiot," he replied.

* * *

**My twin sister and I decided we need twelve Steve's. And I also want seven Tony's. Twelve Steve's because we have to share them, and only seven Tony's because they're all mine. :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Agh! I am so blocked! Not poop wise, I mean this wise. So here's something funny I wrote a while back just to hold you down until I can get the next chapter up. I'm sorry! Don't shoot me!  
**

**Oh, and this actually happened to me. Intending to dye my hair red, it came out very pink. So...be entertained! Please! And I'm sorry!**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"Birdy, you never do anything exciting," I commented to Birdy. She frowned at me.

"I do so!" she argued indignantly. "The other night was pretty exciting." I knew what she was talking about, so I scoffed, "For you, maybe." She hit me jokingly.

"But seriously," I continued, "you do nothing exciting."

"Do so!"

"Name one thing."

She paused. "Uh...I bought new shampoo yesterday!" I rolled my eyes.

"No. I dare you to dye your hair the color of my suit."

"No!" she exclaimed. "Never in a million years!"

"Okay, then." I looked up. "Jarvis, play the chicken song." Birdy looked at me, her eyes squinted in confusion. Jarvis said, "Yes, sir." 'The chicken song' was just a lot of clucking, and at random times, someone would yell, "CHICKEN!"

Birdy glared insanely at me. "Tony."

"Chicken!" I yelled with it. Her face went red.

"Tony!"

"Chicken!"

"Stark!"

"CHICKEN!"

"FINE!" She crossed her arms huffily. "I'll dye my freaking hair!"

**Birdy's POV**

I shoved a lime green hat onto my head, stuffing all my hair into it quickly. I looked at the window to make sure none of it was showing, and when I was pleased with it, I walked in.

"Let me see it," was the greeting I got from Tony. I frowned.

"Nice to see you too," I said sarcastically.

"Hello, Birdy, did you have a nice afternoon, it's lovely to see you, I hope you're well, now let me see it." Tony crossed his arms. I laughed.

"Hi, Tony, my afternoon was fabulous, I'm glad to see you too, I'm doing fine, and I didn't get it done yet." I pulled the hat more firmly onto my head.

"Then why the hat?" Clint asked. My palms went sweaty.

"I...I just thought it...complimented my pants." I slapped my hands down onto my pants, which were dark yellow. "Doesn't it?"

Everyone stared at me for a moment before saying, "Yes!" at the same time Tony said, "Nope." Everyone looked at him, and he said, "It doesn't!"

"You don't say that to a girl!" Natasha hissed. He looked back up at me.

"Yes, it looks great."

I smiled. "Thanks. Now, I'm gonna go to my room, so, uh, see ya." I ran to my room quick as I could without looking conspicuous.

**Tony's POV**

"We need to get that hat off her," I instantly said to the others, turning to face them. "Something happened to her hair, and I gotta know."

"If she doesn't want us to know," the Capcicle said, "we should leave it at that." I scoffed.

"Should not!"

* * *

I sat on the toilet in Birdy's bathroom, waiting for her to get out of the shower. I was growing very impatient. She took long showers! And the steam was so thick I could hardly see the toilet paper roll a foot away from me.

Finally, the water stopped. I leaned over slightly so I could see, and I saw her hand reaching over the top of the shower to grab a towel that was hung over the edge of the door. I didn't know which I wanted to see more: her body, or her hair.

Sadly, or happily, I can't decide, she stepped out with the towel wrapped around her head. Then she saw me. "_Holy shit, Tony!" _She took a big step back into the shower, slamming the door hard.

"Let me see your hair!" I yelled.

"No!"

"Either that or you come out here naked!"

"No!"

"Then wrap the towel around your body and step out." I paused. "Or you could drop the towel entirely and forget it. Either way."

"Get out, Stark!" she yelled.

"Nope."

"Go away!"

"Not until you get out of there. Hair, body, or both."

A pause, then she sighed. She stepped out of the shower, and I looked up eagerly, expecting to see her hair, but instead she was just as she had been a moment ago. I frowned.

"Really?"

She nodded. "Eeyup."

"That bad?"

She nodded again. "That bad." I shrugged and leaned back.

"Hmm. I don't mind."

**Clint's POV**

Tony got me interested.

"Guys!" I shouted, running into the living room where everyone was. Birdy looked up from where she was sitting by Steve, her bright green cap still on. "I found something terrible out!"

"What?" asked Bruce, looking up from his book.

"I have lice!" I exclaimed. "Everyone needs to wash _all _their clothes! Hats first!" I glanced at Tony, who grinned at me.

"Yeah!" Tony said, turning to Birdy. "Here, I'll do it for you." He reached for her hat, but Steve knocked his hand away.

"Give her a break," he ordered him. "If she doesn't want anyone to see her hair, then she doesn't want anyone to see her hair. Leave it at that." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Steve."

But Tony and I shared a look and a nod. We wouldn't stop.

**Natasha's POV**

A week had passed until I succumbed. I had to know what Birdy did to her hair.

"Birdy?" I asked, walking into her room. She looked up from her laptop. Damn. She even kept the thing on while alone. She smiled.

"Yeah, Tash?"

"Where did you get that necklace?" I asked, coming over to her and sitting across from her. She was always wearing the same little necklace in the shape of a heart. I figured it was a locket. Her hand went up to it.

"Oh, I've had this for..." She squinted an eye. "Three years now?"

"It's beautiful," I complimented. "May I try it on?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." I reached my arms over and proceeded to pull it over her head, when I planned to "accidentally" knock off her hat. But her hands caught mine and said, "I got it."

"It's okay!" I told her, smiling and trying to shake her hands off.

"No, really, I got it." Her blue eyes flashed.

"Oh, but I almost have it!" I slipped it up higher. Then her hands flew to the back of her neck and she undid the clasp. The necklace flopped into my hands and I sighed.

"Very pretty." I handed it back to her. "Thanks." I stood up and left, pouting. Clint and Tony both looked at me expectantly the second I stepped out of her bedroom. I shrugged, defeated.

**Bruce's POV**

Yes, me too. I hate to admit it, but I got very curious.

"Want to play chess?" I asked as I walked into the living room, where Birdy sat alone. She nodded.

"Sure. Maybe I'll finally beat you." She grinned at me and we both sat on the ground at other ends of the coffee table. I set up the board and we began playing.

"You've improved," I commented. She smiled.

"Thanks. Maybe you've just gotten worse."

I laughed. "Could be," I agreed. We spent a few more minutes playing, and then she won. Yes, I let her. And her next move was to do exactly what I expected. She jumped into the air and squealed, "_I did it!" _

I stood up, smiling at her. She squealed again and, as I hoped, threw her arms around me in a hug. I couldn't help but grin. I hugged her back, reaching my hand up to her head to try to grab her hat.

She released me, jumping up and down. I cursed mentally. She would not let anyone take that damn hat.

**Thor's POV**

"Hello, Birdy," I said, sitting at the kitchen table. She turned around from the sink and smiled at me.

"Hey, Thor." She walked over to the fridge. "You hungry?"

"I'm okay," I informed her. "But I appreciate your concern."

My plan, I considered to be foolproof. I knew humans, girls mainly, would whisper into other's ears to tell them a secret. All I had to do was get her to tell me a secret. That might be difficult, but when she did, taking her hat off would be very easy. All I had to do was bring something uncomfortable up that she didn't want to say aloud.

"Won't you join me?" I asked, gesturing to the seat beside me. She smiled and sat down, saying, "Gladly, thank you." Now, secret time. One thing I knew she would get uncomfortable. Stark.

"I understand there's something going on between you and Tony?" I said. Her cheeks reddened.

"Sorta..." She shrugged and scratched the back of her neck. "I mean...not really...I just..."

"You can tell me," I said. "I won't tell anyone anything," I promised. I leaned forward slightly to show her I was listening. She shrugged.

"I don't know..."

"I swear by Odin's name I won't tell a soul anything you confide in me," I promised. She sighed and leaned in a bit.

"Okay, well..." She sighed and gestured for me to come forward. I did, forcing myself not to smile with pride that my plan was succeeding. She opened her mouth, but then-

_Beep._

"Oh," she said, standing up and turning to the oven. "That's dinner." I frowned and stood up, walking out of the room without a word. My sour expression told the others that I had failed. They all groaned.

**Steve's POV**

"Just leave her alone, guys," I snapped as Tony once again made a grab for Birdy's hat at dinner. "Seriously, she doesn't want us to see it!" Birdy smiled at me a genuine, thankful smile.

"Thank you so much, Steve." She looked at Tony. "See, this is how awesome he is. He must be as curious as the rest of you, but he isn't..." I stopped listening. Something poking out of the back of her hat, on her neck, caught my eye. Was I imagining it or was it...?

Before I thought about it, I reached over and snatched the green hat off her head. Her hands flew up onto her head instantly, her jaw dropped.

_"Steve!" _she shrieked.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed honestly, holding the green hat in a fist. My eyes were trained on her hair, just like everyone else. I expected something to be wrong with it, but certainly not...

"Pink." Bruce was the first to speak. "It's...it's pink..." Then, the whole table erupted with insane laughter. Tony slapped his hand on the table, his other hand covering his eyes as he laughed. Natasha's face was red with laughter. Bruce leaning over his plate, his face in his hands as he shook his head. Clint was resting his head on the edge of the table, his shoulder shaking. Thor was slumped down in his chair, his head back. I admit, even I had to fight back some of my laughter.

"_It's not funny!" _Birdy yelled over our laughter. That made everyone laugh harder. "I could have sworn that lady spoke English!" Everyone laughed more, and Birdy couldn't fight back the smile on her face. Then, our eyes met, and we both started laughing. She threw her head back so bubblegum pink locks cascaded down her back while I shook my head. I just thought it would be a bad haircut, but boy, was I wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here! Finally back into my Ironclad writing zone! Ba-boom! I have no idea what that was. Please forget I ever did it. *cough cough* Review!**

* * *

"Look at him!" I said to Lunaire, making kissy faces at a little puppy in the window. "Jett would love him!"

"You are not getting my son that dog!" she said firmly.

"Oh, but Lu!" I said, pretend pouting. "Please? It isn't every day you turn five!"

"No, but the day you do turn five is not the day to get a puppy." She grabbed my arm and pulled me away, her hand on her growing belly.

"When are you due again?" I asked her. I squinted one eye and said, "In...two months?"

"Two and a half," she said. I nodded and looked at her stomach.

"How's my wittle godson?" I said in a baby voice to her stomach. "How's my baby-waby-boo?"

"You're insane," she told me. Then her cell phone rang and she answered it with a, "Hello?" Her face fell after a minute. "Oh...did he...crud...okay, yeah, I'll come get him." She hung up her phone. "Jett's in trouble. I gotta pick him up."

"What'd he do?" I asked, frowning.

"Went potty on another kid while he was sleeping," she sighed.

"Jett or the other boy?"

"The other boy. I'm gonna miss birthing class."

"I'll do it," I offered. She frowns at me, confused.

"You'll go to birthing class for me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, just gotta get pregnant. Hold on. Let me call Tony. No! Genius! I'll pick up Jett!" She laughed.

"Oh! That makes more sense!" She laughed again. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all," I said, shrugging. "He can come over, too. See Steve again." She smiled at me and hugged me.

"You're a gem, Pinky! An absolute gem!" she cried, mimicking her birthing teacher. When she was in the same class with Jett, her husband Ryan missed a few classes, so I substituted. Dayla, the teacher, didn't seem to understand what an inside voice was. She would yell half the time in a ridiculous voice that she never stopped using. She was fun to mock.

"Not as gemmy as you, doll!" I replied, using the voice as well. Then I kissed both her cheeks and said, "Now go and fly!" just as Dayla did to someone who was about to give birth. We both laughed and I went to my car to pick up Jett.

**Steve's POV**

"Hey, buddy," I said, smiling at Jett. He threw himself at me and hugged my leg tightly. He grinned wildly up at me.

"Hi, Captain Wogers!" he exclaimed. I smiled more.

"Just call me Steve, pal," I said, ruffling his hair and smiling at Birdy, who was standing behind him. She returned the smile.

"I hope you don't mind. He got in trouble at daycare and Lunaire had to go to class."

"It's fine," I replied. "How was the mall?"

"Fine. Lu wouldn't let me buy anything fun though."

"No flamethrowers?" Stark asked, walking in the room and kissing Birdy's cheek. She laughed.

"I have you for that," she said, grinning at him. I rolled my eyes.

"Want me to turn on the TV for you, Jett?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay. What do you like to watch?"

"_Dora!_" he replied. I looked over my shoulder at Birdy.

"Is _Dora _an appropriate kids show?" I asked.

"Nope," Stark said before Birdy could speak. "Absolutely terrible." Birdy smacked his arm and rolled her eyes.

"It's fine, Steve," she said.

**Birdy's POV**

The last of _Yo Gabba Gabba _ended and _Dora _came on, making Jett smile and clap his hands. At that moment, Thor walked into the room.

"And what is this?" he asked in his booming voice as the upbeat theme song came on.

"_Dora_," Jett answered, his eyes locked on the television screen.

"What is this _Dora_?" Thor asked, looking at the screen.

"It's a kid's show," I replied.

"It's ridiculous," Thor said slowly, staring at the screen.

_Five minutes later._

"But Dora!" Thor exclaimed. "The bush you are seeking is right behind you! You should not need my assistance!"

I stifled my laughter behind my hand and shook my head, glancing at Tony. He was grinning. I looked away quickly so I wouldn't laugh again. My phone rang.

Choking back laughs, I ran into the kitchen where only Steve was and answered it. "Birdy Kardynal."

"Birdy."

"Reynolds!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening. Steve looked up. "Er, hi!"

"Hi," he said. "Do you still want to see Sara?" My heart stopped.

"Of course." I held my breath.

"Next week she'll be at Vacation Bible School at NYC Methodist Church, so we can arrange something the week after. Got it?"

"Got it," I said, nodding quickly. He hung up and I looked at Steve.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"I'll get to see Sara..." I said.

"That's amazing!" Steve said, smiling. "When?"

"Next week," I replied, "but I'm signing up to work at VBS..."

* * *

"Thank you again, Miss Karydanl!" the lady running VBS, Wendy, said. "We really needed extra helpers. I appreciate it so much!"

"It's nothing," I said, smiling. "So, uh, I'm the...?"

"Lion tamer," Wendy inserted, leading me into a room and pointing. There was a beanbag with a lot of stuffed lions all around it and a box of markers and paper masks. "You just sit there, tell the kids not to come close to the lions because they bite, and give the craft for the day."

"Easy enough," I said, smiling.

* * *

"No, Donald, don't eat that," I said, yanking a blue marker from a four-year-old's grasp. "You color with markers, not snack on them." I handed it back to him and he started scribbling on his mask, getting a fair amount of blue in the carpet. I sighed, but smiled. I loved kids.

"What group is next?" I called to the lady in the next room, about twenty feet away. She looked at her schedule.

"Three-year-old's," she called back. My heart jumped. Sara was in that group.

"How much time left?" I asked.

"About five minutes," she answered. I nodded and looked back at the kids. A little girl, Tammy, held up a mask of a tiger colored with purple and green and countless others. I smiled.

"That's amazing, Tammy!" I said. "You're a much better artist than I am!" She giggled.

"Thanks," she said.

"We might have to send it to a museum," I continued. "It's great." She giggled harder.

"You're silly," she said. I gasped.

"Me! Silly? No! _You're _silly, Miss Tammy!"

She giggled again. I smiled and watched the other kids until Wendy rang the bell for next station. All the four-year-old's left our station, the Market Place, and a lot of smaller kids filed through the door from the playground. A small girl with thick black hair to her shoulder blades bounced in front of her teacher, yapping and yelping about who knows what. It took all my strength not to break down in tears. I kept smiling.

"Masks!" a chubby boy who had the name 'Chris' around his neck yelled, running to my station. A girl came up to me.

"Why do you have pink hair?" she asked.

"I like pink," I said back. I was sick of telling the embarrassing story over and over again. A lot of kids flocked over to my station, but Sara still yapped to her teacher.

"Why don't you go make masks with your friends?" the exasperated woman said, pointing over to me.

"Okay!" Sara said, coming over to my station. I handed my daughter a mask, knowing I had tears threatening to spill over. But I kept them in and watched the little kids. Most of them just scribbled and said things like, "It's an ewwaphant!" or "Do you think it's pretty, Miss Pinky?" or "Mine looks better!" But Sara carefully colored in the lines of her raccoon, making it ridiculous colors, but neat ridiculous colors.

"That's very pretty," I said to her when all the other kids had cleared to the glitter glue station.

"Thanks," she said. "I'll give it to my daddy." Don't cry, Birdy...

"Are you close to your daddy?" I asked her, my heart heavy. She nodded.

"Yes. He says I'm his only girl." She caps the red marker she was using. "Can I have a yellow?" she asked. I handed her the yellow and she said, "Thank you," and continues coloring.

"You're very polite," I said. "Your mommy should be proud." I am. I really am.

"I don't have a mommy," Sara said. "Or I do, but I don't know her. Daddy always said she wasn't ready to be a mommy when I was a baby." She colored more. "But sometimes...I can 'member. I 'member crying and a lady with hair like mine and bright blue eyes holding me and telling me it was okay..."

"Do you...miss her?" I choked out, glad she was looking at her mask and not me since a tear just streaked down my face. She shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"I don't 'member her a lot," she said. She looked up, finally. "You look a little like I 'member her...but her hair wasn't pink."


End file.
